1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use while inflating a tire of the type having an inner tube, and where the inner tube is inflated while inside the tire by means of a valve stem which protrudes outwardly through a dimensioned hole in the tire rim. Such tires are commonly used in bicycles, motorcycles and tractors.
Inflating the inner tube of a tire can be a challenging task particularly from an initial, deflated condition due to the required manipulation and alignment of the valve stem of the inner tube. The valve stem must sometimes be pulled through the hole in the tire rim, and must be held in position during the inflation process. There is a need for an effective way to keep the valve stem aligned and positioned in the stem hole to prevent it from being pushed back into the interior of the tire assembly during inflation of the tube, or to become misaligned sideways.
2. Prior Art
One prior patent showing a tool that is designed to hold or pull a valve stem during inflation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,735, issued Jul. 16, 1985 to Eastridge et al. This has two parts, one of which is an elongated handle part with a bifurcated end providing two side portions forming a clevis, the two side portions extending from a base between inner ends of the side portions, the base being provided with a recess. The side portions have slots which pivotally and slidably receive a transverse pin holding a stem puller or stem connector part. This latter part is a generally cylindrical body with an axial bore, having an outer end portion terminating in an internally threaded cylindrical section adapted for attachment to a valve stem, and having an inner end portion configured as a nipple to receive air pressure supply means. The valve stem connector is movable relative to the handle between a first position in which it is aligned with the handle and in which its inner end portion is received in the recess in the base of the clevis, and a second position in which the stem connector lies at a large angle to the handle axis. To go from the first to the second position the stem connector needs to be firstly moved axially so that its inner end portion is pulled out of the recess in the handle while the transverse pin slides in the slots of the clevis side portions. A magnet releasably holds the inner end of the stem connector part in the recess.